Thomas E. Surprenant
Thomas "Thom" E. Surprenant is a special makeup effects and makeup artist who worked on several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise and on the feature films and . In , Surprenant was interviewed for the television special Entertainment Tonight Salutes Star Trek. His work on Deep Space Nine earned him an Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series in for the episode which he shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Scott Wheeler, Michael Key, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, and Gilbert A. Mosko. He received another Emmy Award nomination in the same category in for his work on the episode which he shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Gilbert A. Mosko, Scott Wheeler, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, R. Stephen Weber, Brad Look, and Kevin Haney. Hailing from Burbank, California, Surprenant has been working in the entertainment industry for more than twenty years. He also worked as head makeup instructor at the Last Looks Makeup Academy and as instructor at the M.G. Westmore Academy of Cosmetic Arts. His work was featured on covers of magazines such as "Fangoria" and "Rue Morgue" and featured in "Men's Health" and "Inside Motorcross". Throughout his career he worked with actors such as and David Duchovny (both 1993 on Kalifornia), Hilary Swank, Grace Jones, James Duval (2001 in Donnie Darko), Ellen DeGeneres, Concetta Tomei (1999-2002 on Providence), and F. Murray Abraham and founded the company Thomas Surprenant Creations which is providing film, television and print projects with makeup products. http://www.imdb.com/company/co0346388/ These products were used on the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, starring The Rock), the science fiction sequel Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003, starring Kristanna Loken), and the Lord of the Rings trilogy (2001-2003, starring John Rhys-Davies) among other projects. Surprenant worked in the makeup department of television series such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Silk Stalkings, Space Rangers (1993, starring Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Marjorie Monaghan, and Clint Howard), The Visitor, Strong Medicine, House M.D., and The O.C.. His film credits include the horror thriller Cheerleader Camp (1988), the horror film Puppetmaster (1989), the action film The Perfect Weapon (1991), the horror comedy Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992, with Dean Gates), the comic adaptations Batman Returns (1992) and Batman Forever (1995), the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993), the drama Showgirls (1995), the fantasy sequel The Crow: City of Angels (1996), the horror sequel Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998, with James MacKinnon and Tania McComas), as makeup supervisor on the horror film The Dead Hate the Living! (2000), the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the fantasy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the science fiction film Artificial Intelligence: A.I. (2001), the fantasy adventure Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), and the superhero sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen and Kelsey Grammer). More recent projects include the short films Cub (2009), Rationed (2009), Love & Vengeance (2010), The Sierra (2010), and License to Reproduce (2011). Star Trek work File:Yannick Derrien, Blood Oath.jpg|Yannick Derrien File:Boraalan 5.jpg|Toni Taylor File:Female alien, The Maquis Part I.jpg|Alien makeup File:Romulan corpse, generations.jpg|Romulan makeup File:Klingon officer 1, 2371.jpg|Scott Barry File:Tygarian hologram.jpg|Tom Morga File:Bashir ages.jpg|Alexander Siddig File:BolianFemale.jpg|Mary Meinel-Newport Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 4 File:Malko.jpg|Scott Strozier File:Bashir future the visitor.jpg|Alexander Siddig File:Regana Tosh Markalian.jpg|Roderick Garr File:Toral2372.jpg|Rick Pasqualone File:Mokra homeworld alien 3.jpg|Tracee Cocco File:Klingon Borg First Contact.jpg|Wayne King, Jr. File:Borg drone SkyBox trading card B11.jpg|Borg makeup File:Xanthan Bazaar slave girl 3.jpg|Roxanne Doman File:Vulcan zombie 4.jpg|Vulcan makeup External links * * - former official site Surprenant, Thomas E. Surprenant, Thomas E.